Sake on the Rocks
by Avagrabo
Summary: Clearing my mind with a one-shot: Misao gets drunk and confesses her true feelings to Aoshi. Hilarity ensues. R+R please!


Sake on the Rocks: Aoshi and Misao's Story

(The title is a joke to subtle for your mind in the way the weapons switching system of Blood Rayne is to subtle for, say, a brick. Misao finally finds a way to express her feelings to the unreceptive Aoshi. Spanking commences, and the Author is able to write anything else. Because you see, the Author is in a crappy mood, and wishes to write lighthearted one shots to improve it. He isn't listening to music, because he has a headache. F***can't think without musicsorry, just read the damn thing, it will make me feel better. Thankies for sitting through this. Enjoy!)

(Sano: Jack-kun, you really shouldn't be writing when you have a headache

t3h jack: Sorry babe, but it's gotta be done.

Sano: Well ok, I'll be in bedbtw, this story is slightly naughty and none of it's characters are owned by t3h jack, who cant even afford the Linkin Park CD he wants, much less a highly respected manga.

T3h jack: Wish I weren't poor and tasteless, then I could write better sounding disclaimers)

Misao was very, very drunk.

As you may know, inebriation affects different people different ways. Some people become loud and rowdy, some become quiet and withdrawn. Some bask in happiness, others wallow in their despair.

The universal effect is that ingesting alcohol ALWAYS makes people stupid and slow.

Misao couldn't be slowed much though, and was not really a mental giant to begin with. The main bi-product of the sake flask that she still grasped the neck (The bottle itself had fallen victim to a doorway) of was that she was feeling very angry and bold and surer of herself than she had ever felt before.

The youthful Okashira flung the Shoji to Aoshi's office open with great gusto, stalked in, and attempted to locate her love in the gloom he surrounded himself with.

Aoshi was, of course, sitting and reading to a single candle in a corner of the spacious study he had been given in the Aoiya. Nothing he did ever seemed to LEAVE that corner, they could have given him a broom closet and he would have been perfectly happy.

"Aoshi-Sham-" She sobered slightly, as she always did, at his icy eyes. "Sama. We gotta talk."

_She's drunk? _Aoshi opted for his usual route of forcing the other person to speak without any kind of encouragement. He just stared until Misao got bored of waiting for any kind of acknowledgement.

Misao attempted an expansive gesture, releasing the sake bottle's remains halfway through, and waded in.

"I'm in love with you, lord Aoshi." She giggled. "And I think you know it too."

In a rather dramatic mood swing, she sniffled and winced a little. "But you neverumm, I dunno" Mumble, mumble. "And stuff."

Aoshi was actually involuntarily speechless for the first time in years. _Godammit, put thinking about it off for to long_

The Kodachi-wielding young man had been aware of Misao's intentions for quite a bit nowbut somehow an excuse to do something else always popped up. _I was GOING to work it out, to the mutual benefit of both parties_

_Who am I kidding? I had and have no idea what to do. I was hoping putting off would make it solve itself, and-_

"And you STILL aren't talking about it!" Misao screamed, beginning to sob in an amusingly drunken way. Sort of exaggerated and childlike, with the right touch of slurring. If it weren't so serious even the icy Aoshi might have smiled somewhere deep down about it.

_Rule one of always seeming as though you're doing the exactly correct thing at all times: Almost never speak, so as to add emphasis to when you do, and if you talk always stick with things that are obviously true so as to make yourself seem clever by pointing out the simple._

"Misao. You're drunk." Was Aoshi's shot at perpetuating his icy genius image.

"I only had one bottle! AND I LOVE YOU AOSHI-SAMA DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!!!" She was wailing and sobbing at this point, and a bit of Aoshi melted to see the little girl he had helped to raise so reduced.

_Rule two: at no point allow it to seem you've been caught at changing the subject, this proves you're fallible. Very bad._

"One bottle was to much. You should go to sleep. Misao."

"I DUN WANNA SLEEP, I WANT YOU!!" He winced, knowing that Okina was laughing his ass off downstairs. Ninjas are generally light sleepers, and he had little doubt that he would be employing rule three (always seem to be above insults, ignoring them can be far more impressive than retaliation or anger) many times in the coming days.

Misao flung herself across the room onto Aoshi, who was forced to put out the candle she had knocked over with his foot as she sobbed pathetically into the front of his jacket.

_Rule four: comforting people shows weakness. Perfect people don't have weaknesses._

screw rule four.

Aoshi reluctantly returned Misao's desperate embrace, rolling his eyes at her rice-liquor-flavored breath.

If only it could have lasted.

Misao underwent an immediate mood swing, shifting from sob to snog with impressive speed. The Battousai himself would have been proud, if slightly frightened, and probably would have said 'oro' a few times.

_No_ "Misao, stop this foolishness."

The young ninja's tone changed to an inebriated sultry seductress voice that frightened Aoshi to the very marrow of his soul. "But I wanna KISS, Aoshi-sama," She protested. Aoshi's fear of the coming verbal cruelty from the Okashira's grandfather increased precipitously.

_Can't hold her off foreveroh, plus I don't want to. Shit. This is and isn't good on more levels than I thought existed._

Aoshi's confusion lowered his guard, and Misao snuck in a big wet kiss right on the lips, which was heaven to her and the deepest pits of purgatory to Aoshi.

_A) That was disgusting and booze-flavored. B) That was hot and sexy and I want more. C) I can't do this, it's wrong and bad for more reasons than I can think of._

Or possibly less reasons than I can think of.

Shit.

Again.

"See, Aoshi-shama? It isn't that bad, neh?" Misao was losing her grip as the room spun from euphoria and intoxication. "How about 'nother one?"

Watching his former pupil and worshipper as she wandered around the large and mostly empty room, trying to find a bathroom, tugged on the corners of his lips, as well as his heart strings.

_Sigh._ "Come along, Misao-chan, let's get you to bed."

"Come with me in it?" The drunken seductress was back, and this time the scariness was how long Aoshi took to consider his answer.

"No." _Not tonightand not until you've brushed your teeth at least a dozen times._

The petite Okashira, limp in the arms of the tall ninja, reflected on the motion of the various surfaces of the room as her ride considered the implications of Misao's drunken admission.

_Tomorrow night, we'll talkno excuses!_

*

Morning dawned on the Aoiya. Birds chirped. Breakfast sizzled.

A hung-over Okashira awoke, and rolled over on her as-usual frazzled sheets-

Into an equally hung-over nude man. His pretty blue eyes spinning as he tried to figure out EXACTLY why he was naked in Misao's futon after swearing to himself that he would not follow her to bed.

_I should have guessed she HAD more than one bottle, even if she couldn't stomach anymore than she already had_

Memories, fogged, fuzzy, and fragmented, slipped into his minds like jagged shards of glass into a massive cotton ball. The burn of sake running into his belly. Misao emptying the flask into his teacup (they couldn't find anything else to drink from), and offering him a second one. Misao dragging him to bed even as he tried ineffectually to swat her away (or possibly kill imaginary mosquitoes, he couldn't remember very clearly on that point). 

Misao, naked and sweating, her hands on his shoulders as she straddled him and her long braid pooling in his chest, leaning in for a kiss, a real one. A long and deep one.

Aoshi looked over at his new lover, who was stretching in a way achievable only by lithe and nubile ninjas in the nude, and mentally regarded the events of the previous night.

__

Apparently I'm about as fallible as they come. Because for all of my genius, a drunk girl still got me into bed, despite my best attempts, after starting the relationship that we both knew I should have begun years ago.

I guess I'll just pretend it was my idea all along

*

Misao's waking thoughts were much simpler.

_Arigato gozieshita, Kami-sama, for sake!_

*

Do itashimashite, Misao.

(For all of you ignorami, Arigato gozieshita= thanks a lot, and Do itashimashite= you're welcome, think nothing of it. There, I feel better already. And I can even listen to my beloved music now! Ahhgotta sleep, got people to see tommorow, domo if you read, domo arigato if you review. Good nightYAWN. I love you Koishii!)


End file.
